De Retretes y Apuestas
by Islian
Summary: A Nick Casi Decapitado no le importa lo que el Barón Sanguinario piense, esta convencido de que Myrtle es una perfecta damisela, eso sí, encerrada en un retrete. ¿Y que mejor que una perfecta damisela para un perfecto caballero?


**De Retretes y Apuestas**

**Disclaimer: **Todo (excepto la trama) es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **A Nick Casi Decapitado no le importa lo que el Barón Sanguinario piense, esta convencido de que Myrtle es una perfecta damisela, eso sí, encerrada en un retrete. ¿Y que mejor que una perfecta damisela para un perfecto caballero?

**

* * *

****De Retretes y Apuestas**

El impasible silencio que reinaba desconcertó a Nick Casi Decapitado. Desde luego, no es que hiciera falta mucho para desconcertarle, pues él estaba habituado a combates de espada y duelos mágicos y ya hacía mucho tiempo desde el último de aquellos, pero aquello lo desconcertó, y mucho.

Normalmente, no hubiera dudado un segundo en entrar a investigar lo sucedido, desarrollando una misión de reconocimiento de terreno enemigo, pero en aquella ocasión titubeó: Nick Casi Decapitado sabía de muy buena fuente lo temible que podía llegar a ser la chica de aspecto inofensivo y frágil llamada Mrytle.

La verdad, sospechaba que alguien estaba atemorizando a la chica.

Y vagamente recordó la conducta que el "_Código para el Perfecto Caballero"_ recomendaba y Nick estaba seguro de que censuraba fervientemente huir cuando una damisela estaba en apuros.

Y vamos, no es que él tuviera miedo, eso era imposible, lo único que lamentaba era no poder romperle la nariz al vil villano que abusaba de su poder frente a una pobre y encantadora chica. Era cierto que su condición de incorpóreo le impedía luchar como Merlín mandaba, pero aun así probaría que era un caballero con todas las letras.

Decidido aquello y muy orgulloso de su brillantez de pensamiento, Nick Casi Decapitado decidió entrar.

- Ajá, ¡Se que estás aquí! ¡Sal, vil villano! ¡Deja a la pobre y encantadora chica en paz!- Gritó salvajemente, esgrimiendo una espada imaginaria.

- ¡Ohh! ¡El salvaje capitán de Gryffindor me ha llamado encantadora!- Dijo una voz que Nick Casi Decapitado identificó fácilmente como la de Mrytle.

- ¡Así es, bella señorita!- Contestó complacido el "Salvaje Capitán de Gryffindor".

- Y se puede saber, cortés caballero ¿Qué es lo que os ha conducido hasta mi?- Preguntó coquetamente Mrytle.

- Por supuesto, dulce damisela, me preguntaba ¿Que es lo que hoy ha ocurrido que os ha aliviado de vuestra tristeza y malestar? y si me perdonáis el atrevimiento ¿Cuál es el motivo de su usual tristeza?- Se aventuró atrevidamente e inquisidoramente Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Como osáis permitiros tal atrevimiento y esperar que os conteste?- Contraatacó ofendida Mrytle.

- Perdonarme, esplendida muchacha, no era mi intención ofenderos, solo quería saber que os afligía el alma- Tarde dijo eso Nick Casi Decapitado pues aquella dulce muchacha ya había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. Tarde también se dio cuenta Nick que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Vacilando entre una discreta (y muy conveniente) retirada o quedarse a arreglar el lío que había montado, Nick se dio cuenta que a falta de lágrimas, la muchacha estaba inundándolo todo salpicando agua de los retretes.

Sabiamente, pues los años no perdonan la idiotez, Nick recordó el dicho que su abuela solía decirle: _"Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria"_, y decidió retirarse discretamente. Eso sí, conservando el orgullo, por supuesto, por que eso no era exactamente una retirada, sino un aplazamiento temporal de su misión. Al fin y al cabo, había ganado la apuesta del Barón Sanguinario, y había entablado un dialogo civilizado con la muchacha que el Barón llamaba mezquinamente Myrtle La Llorona.

Nick sabía que haciendo gala de su sutileza y perspicacia conseguiría que el Barón propusiera otra apuesta, que por supuesto, el ganaría: Acaso ¿Quién dudaba de que no fuera capaz de embelesar a la dulce muchacha? Él (estaba seguro de ello) contaba con muchos atractivos de los que el Barón carecía: sabiduría, valentía, astucia, inteligencia, habilidad como espadachín y como mago, una solícita galantería y lo más importante: una cabeza unida al cuerpo por un trozo de tendón, y todo eso era solo por poner algún que otro ejemplo.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington se alejó satisfecho de si mismo por el pasillo: lograría entablar conversaciones civilizadas con la bella damisela, lograría que no llorara más, y así se granjearía su amistad y ¿Quién sabe? quizá algo más.

**

* * *

****Nota de Autor:** Bien, estoy dispuesta a recibir frutas maduras, huevos, verduras y alguna que otra flor también. No, realmente, no estoy muy segura de lo que me ha salido, quería escribir un drama y me ha salido algo humorístico (aunque sea humor del malo). Además no estoy muy segura si se capta la referencia Nick Casi Decapitado&Myrtle&Barón Sanguinario.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


End file.
